new world
by likalike 19
Summary: 12 anak yang terkumpul dan memiliki kekuatan untuk menjalankan misi


Title :NEW WORLD Content:

kris the dragon flight

Main cast: all member exo & oc Genre:fantasy, brothersip ,comedy(?) ,romance(?)  
Warning:yaoi ,boyxboy

Halo aku pendatang baru di ffn dan ini ff pertamaku yang aku publis di sini mohon jngan di bashing ya Kalau tentang pairingnya itu menurut aku dan jadi tokoh utamanya juga adalah pair utamaku jadi rahasia ?tulisanku masih berantakan namanya juga baru belajar

seorang wanita muda yang tinginya di atas rata-rata berjalan dengan angkuhnya di keramaian kota seoul ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya dan membicarakanya yang mengira ia seorang super model karena ia sangat tinggi ,cantik,dan berwajah bule kentara sekali dia orang eropa atau mungkin orang amerika wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sekelompok anak sma yang sedang berkelahi "1..2..3...4...5...6...7..8...9...10...11...12 " gumamnya menghitung anak-anak yang sedang berkelahi itu "hmm..." gumamnya dan menyeringai kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnyan tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak itu tak lama kemudian datanglah sekelompok polisi melerai mereka dan menangkapnya mereka di bawa ke kantor polisi

anak-anak itu di tahan dan tidak boleh bebas sebelum orang tua mereka datang dan membayar tebusan "hei tiang listrik di ujung sana" panggil seorang namja tinggi berambut kriting bernama park chanyeol "urusan kita belum selesai" katanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah orang yang di panggil 'tiang listrik'  
"apakah kau tidak pernah di didik dan belajar memangil orang" balasnya"aku punya nama dan namaku kris wu bukan tiang listrik ingat itu creepy" katanya lagi

sementara yang lain diam menungu jemputan tak memperdulikan twins tower yang lagi adu mulut "hyung aku tidak tahu kenapa kita saling berselisih masalahnya apa ya?" tanya seorang namja yang termuda di antara mereka , sehun " aku tidak tahu sehunie" balas sang hyung dengan senyum angelicnya ,sehun menunduk gugup sepertinya ia sedang ketakutan " kau pasti takut di marahi ayahmu lagi ya?" sehun menganguk "aku juga sama" jawabnya tenang tak lama kemudian datang sebuah mobil yang merupakan orang tua salah satu di antara mereka "kim junmyeon" panggil seorang petugas ,orang yang di panggil kim junmyeon berdiri dan menghampiri polisi itu "hyung"panggil sehun junmyeon menatap sehun dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sehun agar tidak takut dan setelah itu junmyeon pergi mengikuti petugas itu menemui orang tuanya satu-persatu anak-anak itu pulang dengan di jemput keluarganya namun ada satu anak yang masih tinggal di situ terduduk lemas karena tak ada seseorang yang datang menjemputnya kemana keluarganya?  
"hei kenapa kau masih di situ kau tidak pulang? kemana keluargamu?" tanya seorang petugas "kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamukan " kris berdecak kesal,anak yang masih tertinggal "aku tidak punya keluarga" jawab kris datar "kalau begitu kau akan tinggal disini sebagai narapidana" kata sang petugas lagi dengan nada meremehkan kris diam tidak merespon "permisi" kata seorang wanita yang tidak di kenal tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan surat kepada sang petugas "baiklah kris wu kau boleh pulang" kata sang petugas krispun langsung pergi dari kantor polisi tanpa mempedulikan orang yang telah menolongnya

"hei tidak kah kau mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku sudah membebaskanmu" kata wanita itu mengikuti kris kris berhenti dan menatap wanita itu" terimakasih " jawabnya singkat wanita itu tersenyum kecil "kau benar-benar tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua" kata wanita itu " terimakasih banyak karena sudah membebaskanku orang asing ,aku tidak mengenalmu jadi apa yang kau mau kalau kau mau membookingku aku tidak mau karena aku bukan gigolo" jawab kris ia agak kesal dengan wanita itu ,lebih baik mendekam di penjara dari pada di beli wanita asing wanita itu menampilkan smirknya " aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu tapi aku tertarik dengan jiwamu" jawab wanita itu mendekat dan menepuk pundak kris " aku membutuhkanmu" katanya lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan kris kris masih terpaku ada sesuatu yang aneh kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak saat wanita itu menatapnya dan tatapanya sunguh menakutkan ia masih merasakan tepukan tangan di pundaknya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas di pundak kirinya(bekas tepukan tangan wanita itu) dan punggungnya menjadi berat ,  
kini panasnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh kris tidak bisa menahanya ia terjatuh dan pingsan.

kris terbangun karena ada yang mengusiknya ia membuka matanya perlahan hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah orang asing lagi kali ini berbeda ia seorang ahjushi dengan pakaian kumuh sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut "kau sudah bangun anak muda ,kau pingsan di pinggir jalan dan aku membawamu kemari" kata ahjushi itu kris terdiam ia sedang berusaha mengingat kejadian bersama wanita asing itu 'mungkin mimpi' katanya dalam hati ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit dan memijat kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ahjushi itu menatapnya khawatir' " jangan-jangan kau terluka bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter" kata ahjushi itu menarik tangan kris kris terkejut dan menarik tanganya kembali ia memandangi tanganya ada yang aneh?

" ahjushi apa kau yang mengambar ini " tanya kris memperlihatkan punggung tanganya ahjushi itu mengeleng "tato itu sudah ada sebelum aku menemukanmu" jawab ahjusi itu

"tato yang di pungung tanganmu adalah tato naga itu berarti kau seorang ksatria naga " jelas sang ahjushi kris memandangnya tidak percaya 'ksatria naga ?yang benar saja'  
"tapi sayangnya ksatria naga yang tidak sama di negri dongeng ini lebih mengarah ke suatu yang gelap ini hanya sebuah mitos dulu hal ini juga pernah terjadi sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu dimana sang iblis mencari pasukan untuk menaklukan dunia " kris tertawa ia merasa sedang di bacakan dongeng ,dan ahjushi itu tersenyum kikuk "maaf aku terlalu berlebihan karena biasanya aku selalu menceritakan dongeng pada cucuku " kata ahjushi itu meminta maaf kris mengnguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidur sepertinya ia akan pergi "aku harus segera pulang terimakasih ahjushi karena telah menolongku " kata kris dan beranjak pergi, ahjushi itu nampak kecewa "lain kali aku akan mengunjungi tempat ini" tambah kris sepertinya ia tidak tega setelah melihat raut wajah ahjushi itu" siapa namamu anak muda?"tanya sang ahjushi "namaku kris wu" jawab kris singkat" berhati-hatilah tato itu mungkin hal buruk sepertinya ada iblis yang mengincarmu" kata ahjushi itu memperingati kris , kris menganguk sebagai jawaban lalu ia pergi dari rumah ahjushi yang mirip seperti tumpukan sampah karena sangat berantakan

sebenarnya ia tak percaya dan mengangapnya tidak serius " ksatria naga, mencari pasukan, menaklukan dunia , iblis? benar-benar konyol mana ada hal begituan di jaman ini" gerutu kris "halo kris~" sapa sebuah suara perempuan di belakang kris, kris terkejut dan merasakan hawa yang tidak enak ketika ia berbalik badan menghadap orang itu ~ "hahhhhh~" kris menghela nafas sepertinya yang dikatakan ahjushi itu benar ia sedang di incar lalu apa ia juga seorang iblis? kris berharap kata-kata ahjushi itu tidak benar "kau kenapa mengikuti terus noona?" tanya kris dengan nada seformal mungkin ,orang yang di panggil noona itu tertawa " tentu saja aku menginginkanmu" jawab si noona misterius itu ,kris tertawa meremehkan " menginginkanku? dalam hal apa kau mau membeliku ?  
aku bukan barang dan sepertinya kau bukan orang kaya" kata kris meremehkan wanita itu terdiam " aku sudah bilang kalau aku menginginkan jiwamu bukan tubuhmu " jawab wanita itu dingin kris seketika membeku ia mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak " siapa kau apa memang benar kau seorang iblis?" " kalau benar kenapa?" jawab wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam hahhh~ kris menghela nafas pasrah ia mulai berfikir ini adalah kehidupan terakhirnya ? padahal banyak hal yang belum ia kerjakan benar-benar akhir hidup yang tidak menyenangkan " tenang saja kau tidak mati " kata wanita itu "hah?!" kris terkejut sekaligus senang itu berarti umurnya tidak berhenti sekarang tapi... sepertinya ia akan jadi pengikut iblis "ayo ikut aku" kata wanita itu berbalik arah dan mulai beranjak dengan malas kris mengikutinya.

TBC 


End file.
